Discord wird ein guter Drache
Discord wird ein Guter Drache ist die zehnte Folge der dritten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die zweiundzechzigste der Serie. Prinzessin Celestia beauftragt die Mane 6 Discord zum guten zu bekehren. Inhalt Ein Unerwarteter Gast Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, und Pinkie Pie erwarten außerhalb Ponyvilles Prinzessin Celestia die einen wichtigen Gast mitbringen will. Applejack und Fluttershy wurden noch von einem Problem auf Sweet Apple Acres aufgehalten. Da kommt Prinzessin Celestia und bringt Discord mit. Der Auftrag Die Ponys sind alles andere als Begeistert Discord wieder zu sehen nach dem ganzen Ärger den sei das letzte mal mit ihm hatten. (Siehe: Freundschaft über alles, Teil 1 & Teil 2). Die Prinzessin kann das nachvollziehen doch braucht Celestia seine Zauberkraft und denkt das die Mane 6 genau die richtigen sind um Discord zu erziehen Um den Chaosstifter im Notfall bändigen zu können lässt Celestia den Ponys die Elemente der Harmonie da, die sie diesmal mit einem Zauber geschützt hat der verhindert das Discord sie stehlen kann. Da fällt Celestia auf das Fluttershy gar nicht da ist. Die Prinzessin denkt das sie am besten weiß wie man mit Discord umgehen muss. Biber Ärger Unterdessen vermittelt Fluttershy zwischen Applejack und einer Gruppe Biber durch deren Damm die Farm überflutet wird. Sie schafft es die Biber zu bewegen den Damm zu verlegen. Da taucht Rainbow auf um die beiden zu hohlen. Freiheit für Discord Wenig später sind Applejack und Fluttershy in Bilde gesetzt. Nach dem die Prinzessin ihnen noch mal Mut gemacht hat verabschiedet sie sich wieder. Die Mane 6 machen sich ans Werk und nutzen die Elemente um Discord zu befreien. Doch kaum ist Discord frei fängt er an Chaos zu stiften. Auch hat er alles mitbekommen so das die Ponys sich Erklärungen sparen können. Unter Aussicht wieder versteinert zu werden macht Discord alles wieder normal. Aber unbemerkt manipuliert er die Biber. Fluttershys Haus für Chaoten Discord kommt bei Fluttershy unter. Ihr Plan ist es sich mit ihm anzufreunden und nett zu ihm zu sein. Aber die anderen Ponys trauen Discord nicht und Twilight überlegt sich einen Ersatzplan. Eine harte Nuss Unterdessen gönnt sich Discord einen Papiersalat und macht es sich bei Fluttershy gemütlich. In dem er die Hütte überm Boden schweben und rotieren lässt. Zur selben Zeit stellt Twilight fest das in all ihren Büchern die Verbesserungszauber fehlen. Für sie ist klar das es Discord war. Der versucht gerade Fluttershy mit Schmeicheleien einzuwickeln und ihr einzureden das er schon ein guter Drache ist. Da taucht Twilight auftaucht. Als sie erwähnt das er die Zauber gestohlen hat begreift Fluttershy warum er das Papier gegessen hat. Für Twilight scheint Discord schon völlig außer Kontrolle zu sein. Dem widerspricht aber Fluttershy. Denn um mit Discord Freundschaft zu schließen muss er ihr vertrauen und damit er das tut muss sie ihn sich selbst sein lassen. Ihrer Meinung nach macht er schon große Fortschritte. Um es ihren Freundinnen zu beweisen lädt Fluttershy alle zum Abendessen ein. Die Dinerparty Bei der Dinnerparty verhält sich Discord äußerste zuvorkommend. Nur das verzauberte Porzellan, unter anderem Spuckt die Suppenterrine alle voll, kommt nicht so gut an und Rainbow reißt ihr kurzer Geduldsfaden. Es kommt zu einer Meinungsverschiedenheit unter den Ponys wobei Fluttershy Discord einen Freund nennt. Was ihn schon rührt. Plötzlich taucht Angel auf und versucht die Ponys zu alarmieren. Nach einigem Scharade komme sie darauf das es eine Flut auf Sweet Apple Acres gibt. Hochwasser Am Ort des Geschehens ist sofort klar das nur Discord dahinterstecken kann. Jetzt will Fluttershy sehen ob ihr Plan aufgegangen ist und Discord ihr soweit vertraut das er auf sie Hört. Sie bittet Discord alles in Ordnung zu bringen. er willigt ein, wen Fluttershy als Zeichen ihrer Freundschaft verspricht nie ihr Element gegen ihn einzusetzen. Zu Twilights entsetzen verspricht sie es und Discord verwandelt die Flut in eine Winterlandschaft. Enttäuscht wendet sich Fluttershy von ihm ab, hält aber ihr Wort. Das bewegt Discord und ihm wird klar dass wen man Freunde haben will nicht immer das tun kann was einem selbst am besten gefällt. Er bringt alles wieder in Ordnung. Ein neuer Freund Als Prinzessin Celestia nach dem rechten sieht verspricht Discord seine Magie nur noch fürs gute einzusetzen, meistens jedenfalls. Doch für Notfälle lässt die Prinzessin die Elemente bei den Mane 6. Zum Schluss bringt Fluttershy Discord noch dazu zusagen: Freundschaft ist Magie. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 09:37: Discords Outfit und das Teetrinken mit Angel sind angelehnt an den verrückten Hutmacher aus Alice im Wunderland. *Z. 14:46: Das Lebende Geschirr ist eine Anspielung auf den Film Die Schöne und das Biest von 1991 Trivia *Ursprünglich sollte die Folge den Titel Fluttershy's Home for Reformed Draconequi tragen. Eine Anspielung auf die Zeichentrickserie Fosters Haus für Fantasiefreunde. An der Lauren Faust, Amy Keating Rogers, Meghan McCarthy, Cindy Morrow und Chris Savino mitgearbeitet haben. Navboxen en:Keep Calm and Flutter On es:Keep Calm and Flutter On pl:Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy ru:Keep Calm and Flutter On Kategorie:Dritte Staffel